


A Vassal for a King

by Arquero



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Fluff, M/M, Post-Fate/Zero, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Waver can do stuff too, Waver the true MC, What do you call the ooze from the grail?, wishes for bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arquero/pseuds/Arquero
Summary: Waver may not have won the war, but what if he still got a wish? How would Waver tackle life with Rider by his side?Waver/RiderOngoing work updated regularly, so please check back in for new chapters





	1. A Slow Burn(ing City)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grail opens and fire pours out. Waver goes to help. But what if he finds more than he expected in the flames, and Gilgamesh isn't the only Servant to get a 2nd chance at life

Waver surveyed his room. Books of map and magic were still piled all over the floor and desk. Some discarded games and magazines of Rider’s he had pushed off to a corner, other put up in the attic, all too painful to deal with right now. But they weren’t the only items to give him pause. His suitcases by the desk caused a different, more superficial sort of pain. He had happened upon the Grail War by accident, a stroke of luck or fate. Before that his only path in life had been through the Watchtower. But now, after all he had done and felt, his life no longer felt like it could be contained in a singular path. He could stay with Glen and Martha, they were only his adopted grandparents but it still felt like home to him. The Clocktower was always an option, with Lord El Malloi dead no animosity awaited his return. Or he could simply travel the world for a bit, maybe visit Macedonia and pay his respects…

All thoughts of the coming days ground to a halt though with a sudden flash of light from his window. Running there, Waver stared out at hole in the sky leaking a fiery torrent of magic and turning Fuyuki to flames. At first it seemed to Waver like the world could end any minute in a suffocating blaze. Before he realized this would be a more insidious destruction, slow but unrelenting as the cursed ooze spread across the city.

Thankfully, he thought, his grandparents’ house was toward the edge of Fuyuiki. Climbing out onto the roof to get a better look, Waver hurriedly muttered some quick spells to confirm the wards he had set up while he was still a Master were still intact.

Good.

At least Glen and Martha would be safe. After putting them in danger during the war and invading their home it was the least he could do for them.

The rest of the city, however, was not so lucky. Buildings crumbled and smoke filled the horizon as the flood of curses continued to pour forth from the grail. A few months ago, Waver’s fear over what might come next would have paralyzed him. But…after his time with his King…his…Rider-Waver knew that he had to act. It didn’t matter if he was a 3rd rate mage, he had survived the Grail war and he would survive this too. More than survive. He would change things for the better. To that end, Waver made his way down from the roof and began a solemn walk toward city center, rehearsing spells as he went.

As he came near downtown the destruction was overwhelming. Buildings reduced to rubble or quickly collapsing ruins. The heat from the fires still burning making his throat dry and the smoke stinging his eyes. Waver at first stayed near the edge, helping people out of the rubble and urging them away from the city. But he quickly saw what looked like people through the flames, near the crimson current from the Grail. Waver ran towards them, reaching for a young girls hand to help her over a felled pillar while trying his best to cast protective wards for her parents. Protecting the family and himself was quickly draining his mana, but he finally got them all safely out before pressing on toward the heart of the blaze. He was redoubling his wards, trying to calculate just how long he could remain here with the amount of mana he had left when a sudden surge of curses came forth from the Grail in a wave. All Waver had time to do was begin to turn away when the wave engulfed him and everything went black.

Waver felt warm, surrounded by darkness then, suddenly, by light. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was somewhere strange. In front of him stood what looked like the Einzbern mage that had once fought alongside Saber, but changed and corrupted by magic. He sat up, holding his head before turning to the corrupt image of the magus.

“W-w-who are you?” He stammered out, “And do you know what happened to the Grail?”

She spoke to him in a voice both seductive and frightening, “This, the destruction you see all around you, this is the power of the Grail flowing out over the masses. Curses and wishes. So what will it be for you Waver? Is there a wish in your heart? For power, notoriety……..respect?”

Waver paused, furrowing his brow. “I thought only the victor of the war could claim the Grail for his wish?”

The dark Irisviel sneered. “My loving husband had a fools wish and rejected our means to grant it, leaving the power unused. Without him, the Grail has prana in abundance. We have already satisfied the wish of the intolerable spirit Gilgamesh. So I ask you again Waver, is there a wish in your heart?”

It was a question he wasn’t sure how to answer. He had gotten into this war to prove the mages at the Clocktower wrong and make a name for himself. Yet…after fighting alongside Rider, he his new dream was to enjoy life and see the world. But, with such a borrowed dream, what would it be to fulfill the wish of a King alone.

As he searched his heart, the Grail likely was searching it too, for without having given a proper response, Waver could see the crimson ooze begin flooding the center of the room. The projection of Irisviel smirked at him, before giving a curt laugh. “It is done”

* * *

 

Some time must have passed because the dark chaotic night had turned to a smoky sunrise by the time he woke. Waver rose, but he was utterly alone in a crater of rubble and ash. At least, he was alone for a minute. At the far side of the crater golden sparkles began to swirl. “It must be a trick of the light on the smoke” he thought. But then there was no denying it as a form took shape. His wish had been granted.

Waver took a knee, tears already welling up in his eyes.

“My King, do you still accept me as your vassal”

And, after a long pause…

“Boy”

Then there could be no more formality. Waver was running until he crashed into a wall of muscle, burying his face in the hero’s chest to be greeted by the familiar scent of sand and spices. While the details of his future were uncertain, Waver was no longer afraid. With Rider by his side, he knew they would work to conquer the world together, and in his arms, Waver would always be at home.


	2. Much Ado about Bedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rider and Waver find their way home, only to learn Rider's futon has been put in storage. Fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just went back and updated this chapter, a little rewriting here and there to hopefully clean up some of the dialogue. Let me know if you find any more edits!

The rest of that night seemed to exist out of time, passing both imperceptively slow yet also seeming to rush by all at once. After their tearful reunion, Rider was the first to break the silence.

“Boy, the time for tears is past us now. Emotions may come later, but now we must deal with the matter at hand. Tell me, what has befallen the city whilst I was away?”

“I’m not sure” Waver said, furrowing his brow. “The war was almost over and the Grail was summoned, but something must have gone wrong. Pure chaos is all that poured out. The magic here is too advanced for me to even begin to understand”

Rider nodded to himself, his usual smile replaced with a solemn grimace. He began working his way toward the edge of the crater, trying to find a way up and out before calling back to Waver. “And how is it that I have come to be here? Is another war about to begin?”

Waver blushed, letting his long hair fall over his face in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. “No…umm…it turns out the Grail was feeling generous. It offered me a wish, and...I wished for you.”

Rider’s eyes welled up with rare emotion, his boisterous smile returning for a moment. To have more time with Waver, to see him live a full life, that had become his wish too. But these were conversations for home and hearth, not for the field of battle. Waver was hurriedly trying to clamber up the rocks when all of a sudden he felt a large hand on his arm and promptly found himself thrown over Riders shoulder.

“Rider, put me down! I am a mage of the Clocktower, a mage who was your master, you can’t just carry me like a child!”

Rider chuckled while Waver’s face turned from a simple blush to a deep crimson. He finally acquiesced though, and set him gently on his feet.

“Onward then?”  Waver nodded in affirmation.

Then there was little more to say as two walked on into the fiery ruins to see what answers they could find.

A soft rain began to fall over the city as they walked, slowly beginning to quench the fires of the night. Through their long meandering trek back to the Mackenzie’s house the duo saw no survivors, only dead horrors that rivaled those in Casters lair. This time though, there was no warning from Rider to look away. Their bond had been forged in battle. They would face the tragic demons of the night together, comrades in arms, a King and his Vassal.

 

* * *

 

It was morning by the time they got back home. They were both bone tired, exhausted from the emotion and the work of the night. As they walked in the door, the smell of coffee wafted out of the kitchen, shortly followed by Glen calling out.

“Waver, is that you? You’re up mighty early this morning. What brought you outside after all the chaos last night? I’d feel better if we all just stay in the house til this whole mess is settled. If it lasts too long, we might all go up to our cabin to get away from the city”

“Yeah Grandpa, it me. I’m pretty exhausted already, didn’t get much sleep last night. I just went out to meet Alexi. It turns out he had more time here in Japan than he thought. Is it alright if he stays here for a little while?”

Martha was the one to appear this time, smiling with coffee cup in hand. “Oh Alexi! It’s so nice to see you again! Of course, of course stay as long as you’d like. We put the futon you were using up in the attic though, so I’m sorry we don’t have a place set up for you yet”

“It’s nothing to worry over-” was all that Rider got out before Waver, already exhausted and leaning on the banister for support, excused them to go rest from their long night.

Once he was in his room with Rider, he remembered just how big he was and just how much space he took up in their small shared quarters. It was mildly annoying, but mostly it felt like everything might be alright again.

Waver climbed onto his mattress, already feeling himself begin to drift off, stifling a yawn before slurring out, ‘Rider, just go into spirit form for now. We can get your futon down later tonight.”

“Waver, did you not understand your wish? I am flesh and blood now, no longer just a spirit and vessel” Rider said, thumping his fist to his chest as if to prove a point.

Waver should have been concerned, or at least interested in what if anything changed now that Rider had a form of his own. But he was tired, and simply called it something to work out at a later time.

“I’m sorry then. I know the floor isn’t comfortable, but I’m sure you’re used to sleeping in rough conditions after years of war.”

Rider chuckled. “A King did not often have to sleep upon the ground, even in the roughest of conditions, his men would offer what comforts they had.” The bed groaned. “I assume you will offer the same, there is room enough for two.” Waver felt his matress dip noticeably to one side before he was suddenly crushed against the wall by Riders massive form.

“RIDER! What gives? There is room enough for 2 normal sized people, not one normal sized person and a giant!”

“Well, then that should work out well then. While my form is admittedly much more impressive than the average man, yours is much more slender and waifish.”

His instinct was to protest, especially the part about being waifish, but Waver knew when a battle was lost. He was tired, and it pained him to admit it, but part of him was comforted by the warmth of the muscled body next to him. He decided, just this once, Rider could stay.

* * *

 

Much much later, Waver awoke to the sounds of Rider snoring peacefully beside him. The sun rise was just beginning to peak through the window, so they must have slept for a full day. After so much time in bed, Waver was ready to get up and explore the aftermath of the Grail. But for some reason he decided to lay there, the rise and fall of Riders chest a comforting metronome keeping them suspended in a sleepy reverie for just a little longer. Waver tried to turn over and, for a second, thought he had woken Rider, but the bigger man just turned in his sleep as well, throwing an arm over Waver and pulling him close. Being spooned by a hero from the past wasn’t something Waver ever thought he would have to deal with. Even after he met Iskandar, he was always sure that any tinge of feeling he might have for his Servant couldn’t possibly be reciprocated. But he was trying to take Riders advice and savor every moment of life. So for today, he snuggled back against Riders broad chest, allowing himself, just for a minute, to imagine what it would be like to wake up next to Rider every day. With that thought and a smile on his face, Waver fell asleep once more, dreaming of ways he might misplace Riders futon for a few more nights.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like this chapter might have been a little lacking. Feedback appreciated!
> 
> But fear not, tune in next time for a trip to the Mackenzie's cabin filled with confusion about modern swimwear and cute lakeside moments <3


	3. Swimsuits: A 21st Century Concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a fun time to write. I still need to go back and clean it up a little bit but I knew it would be another day or so before I have time to really edit and wanted to get the finished version out there for you since it's been a bit since I last updated. I'll take this note down when the edit is done.
> 
> Waver and Rider talk about the future of their relationship. Now that the war is over and he has a body of his own, will Rider decide to part ways?  
> Until then, some swimsuit shopping for a rather big hero leaves little to the imagination...

* * *

 

 

“BOY! BOY!”

Waver shot up out of his sleep, confused if there was an attack. Instead he found Rider, wearing only his underwear and sitting on the floor surrounded by his games.

“Rider, where is the emergency? And if there isn’t one, where do you get off waking me up like that!”

“Oh indeed there is a grave emergency! My Admirable Tactics game has gone missing. How will I ever complete my campaign for world conquest?”

Waver was nonplussed but the genuine look of concern on Riders face made it clear that, apparently, Rider was seriously concerned.

“You big idiot. You come back to life, fire falls from the sky, and all you’re worried about is a videogame? I put some of your stuff away after…you know. We can head up to the attic later today and look for it.

Relief washed over Rider’s face, quickly followed by a big grin. “Another crisis averted, thank you Master. Now then, shall we find some breakfast? Since coming back I have yearned for sustenance, and after our long sleep I am ready for a feast!”

Waver just sat in there shaking his head. “You once told me food, sex, sleep, and war were key to your secret to life.” He stood up and stretched, chuckling to himself, “I just never knew how serious you were.”

Waver got up and began to get dressed, helping Rider find his civilian clothes before going downstairs to make them some breakfast. While they were eating, they watched the news, hearing that the government was sending in a task force to help clean up the central district affected by the Grail.

“Hear that Rider? If they’re going to have g-men all over the city, I think maybe we should just stay out of it and away from here. Nothing good can come from the government finding a long dead hero and a mage.”

Just then, Glen walked in from outside with his morning paper. “Ah boys, glad to see you’re up! Martha and I were beginning to worry about you too.” He sat down at the table, folding his paper. “Did I hear you boys talk about getting away from the city? Because I’ve been having the same feeling. After all those child murders, now this fire, I think it might do us all some good to get away for a little while.”

“I don’t know about Alexi,” Waver paused, looking thoughtfully at Rider, “but I have some more time off before next term. A trip away from the city sounds great to me.”

“Perfect!” Glen nodded, “Martha and I were thinking about heading to our lake house later this evening. Waver, make sure to pack some things and Alexi, know you’re welcome to come with us if you decide.”

With that, Glen got up and went back out into the yard, leaving Waver and Rider to clean up the kitchen. When they got back to Waver’s room, he shut the door then turned to Rider.

“Look, Rider, let me finish before you say anything. I just want you to know you don’t have to come to the lake with the Mackenzies and me. You don’t even have to stay here if you don’t want. I know your dream was to conquer and see the world, so, I guess what I’m saying is I don’t want you to think just because it was my wish that brought you back that you have to stay with me. This life is yours to live, and you’re free to do whatever you want. No strings attached.” Waver was shakey and out of breath by the time he finished, but he sat on the edge of the bed, proud he’d gotten it all out.

“Boy, now it is my turn to speak” Rider began. “First, I believe you underestimate the forces that bring us together. I am not bound to you via command seals or mana, and you do not need my protection, but I feel stronger and more imbued with life when I am near you. I think there may be more to this Grails gift than either of us understand. Second, it is true that my dream is to see the world. But the truth is that it is my dream to see the world with you, to see the man you grow to be. So for now I am happy not to set off on a grand adventure. I will see more of this fine country at this cabin, and I will do so with you by my side. For now, that is all I could wish for.”

Waver was tearing up and trying to avoid bursting into tears. He looked up at Rider, their eyes meeting, and it felt like something unspoken was passing between them that neither had noticed before. Maybe Rider was right, whether emotional or magical, he and Rider were connected far more than either would like to admit.

“I-I don’t even know what to say” Waver finally stuttered out. “But I hope a simple thank you is enough. I will always be your vassal, and would love for us to travel together for as long as you are willing. After this, I think I’ve decided to return to the Clocktower in London. There is some business with the Mages Association I still need to settle there. Rider, I’d love for you to come with me, see my home and the country that birthed Saber. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m dragging you around the globe. After I finish what I need to in London, you can call the shots for a little while, I will happily follow you.

Rider pondered this proposal, but Waver jumped back in quickly. “You don’t have to decide right now.”

“Besides” Waver gave a sheepish smirk “now that you’re going to the lake, we need to find you a swimsuit.

* * *

 

A few hours later while walking through the mall, Waver and Rider were still having the same argument.

“I just do not understand why we need special garments for swimming? Can we not just wear our smallclothes or go out in the nude?”

Waver sighed. “I’ve told you a hundred times already, this is just how we do things today. Your underwear might not keep everything hidden and not everyone is as comfortable with nudity as you.”

“Fine. I will acquiesce to your strange customs, but I find it shameful that any man would not be proud of his naked form.”

Waver shrugged, figuring this was the best he was going to get, before guiding them into a clothing store. “Ok big guy, there is lots to choose from.” He picked up a pair of swimming trunks and board shorts, explaining the different between the ones with netting and the ones without, before walking Ridder around showing him Jammers and different patterns to choose from. “When you find some stuff you like meet me over by the changing rooms and we’ll make sure it all fits”

Waver went and sat in a large chair by the fitting rooms, pondering just what a series of turns his life had taken. From a mediocre student at the Watchtower, to a player in a war hundreds of years old, to now just a nineteen year old with a King a limitless future out in front of him. Rider finally showed up with an armful of different swimsuits to try. His first appearance was in a floral Hawaiian print pair of swim trunks that left Waver in a laughing fit. “What is so humorous? I find this garment quite comfortable, and it was one of the few in this style available in my size.”

“I’m sorry” Waver said, finally catching his breath. It just that I’m so used to you looking like a warrior or just hanging out in your civilian clothes. That makes you look like someone’s dad on vacation.”

Rider pouted. “Well, if you do not find it attractive then we will just move on to another option.” He left back into the changing area, only to return in a pair of plain red trunks. “These are nice Rider, and they look good with your hair.”

Rider, however, didn’t seem to be paying much attention to Waver’s feedback, instead pulling repeatedly at the suit. “The netting around my genitals is quite uncomfortable. What purpose does it serve that warrants this level of” he punctuated the last word with an exasperated pull at the crotch “discomfort!”

“Everything will shrink and it’ll be fine, or if you like them besides that we can always cut the netting out at home.” Ridder just huffed, returning to the fitting room. This went on for almost another half hour, with Rider parading out in a wide range of suits, most of which either he or Waver had a complaint about, before finally coming up with a few that they both agreed would be a good fit. “Finally, is that the last of it Rider? I think these will be good.”

“I just have one more to try and then we can go” he called out from the changing room. However, a minute passed and Rider never emerged. Waver got up and heard nothing but shuffling around before calling out “Rider buddy, you ok in there?” A pained voice responded, “Ummm, I may require your assistance. I think I have done something wrong with this pair.”

Waver opened the door and walked in to find Rider squeezed into a tight speedo. He couldn’t help but stare, blushing as he did, as the tight fabric and Rider’s large form left little to the imagination. His cock appeared massive, soft and yet still straining at the fabric while his balls tried their best to burst free out the bottom. Even a hint of crimson hair poked over the top of the waistband. Waver did all he could to keep his jaw from dropping, trying to commit everything about this picture to memory. Meanwhile Ridder was dancing around, trying not to be sick. “Waver please, it feels like I’ve been in a dishonorable fight with this “speedo” and it has deemed to kick me in my manhood. I think I might be sick.”

Waver pulled himself away from the fantasy that was in front of him. “You big idiot, just take them off then!”

“I can’t” Rider responded, voice at a higher pitch than normal. “I spent much effort squeezing the get them on and now I believe they are stuck”

Waver sighed. This was not going to be good. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see everything Rider had to offer. But maybe if he just closed his eyes…

“Ok, let me help you. Ill pull on the back of the waistband, you pull on the front, and we’ll get these off of you.” Waver walked behind Rider, trying to grab the waistband above his ass as delicately as possible before closing his eyes, counting to 3, and then pulling down with all the strength he could muster. After a second of resistance, he felt the fabric give way, so he let go and faced the wall while Rider handled the rest.

“Boy, what are you doing?” Rider questioned.

“I was trying to give you some privacy” Waver blushed, turning red again for the second time in just a few minutes due to Rider’s antics.

“That is nonsense. After all we have been through, comrades such as ourselves should not be ashamed to share their bodies with one another.”

“Yeah…well…this isn’t ancient Greece ok!” Waver yelled out, more insistent and embarrassed than he’d planned. But he also opened his eyes, thankfully finding Rider in his usual underwear. He grabbed at the speedo and looked at the size. “Idiot, what makes you think you could fit into a large!”

Rider shrugged. “I am large.”

“No, you are extra extra extra large. Large is 6 feet, not almost 7. Look, here is some money. Just pick out whatever you want and meet me outside, ok.” And with that, Waver rushed out of the store, finding himself a place on a bench outside. It was already early afternoon and Glen had said he wanted to leave for the lake after dinner, which didn’t give them much time to pack all the thing’s they’d need for the trip. He wished Rider would hurry up. For a manly warrior, he sure did take a long time shopping. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer before Rider showed up with a bag full of swimsuits, and they were off on their way back to the Mackenzie’s to pack.

Waver couldn’t help but think to himself, if this was the level of excitement they got into just shopping for swimsuits, he wasn’t sure he was ready for what their trip to the lake might have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are finally on their way to the lake! I have some idea's of some fun water antics the boys can get into, but if anyone has any ideas about fun games or adventures they could get up to leave me a comment or shoot me a message. I figure they'll stay at the lake for about 2 chapters so there is plenty of time for fun and sexy antics :)


End file.
